


Repaying

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, High School, Human, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed thanks Thornstriker for everything she's done for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying

Thornstriker had come over to his dorm room after school that day to study with him. She was a great help with math (he was on the verge of failing that subject), so he had a feeling he would at get a low C on tomorrow's test, which was enough to bring up his grade a little.  
  
Still, he wanted to repay her and gave her a little help with her English paper. Not that she really needed much help, but she said that he had the best grade in their class, so he was the best person to go to. It was a little embarrassing to be told by his girlfriend - who was also the smartest student in the entire Academy - that he was smart, but he tried to brush it off and give her a hand.  
  
But... He wasn't helping much currently. Because she had come over right after classes ended, she was still in her uniform. And her skirt was riding up and exposing more and more of her skin to him. It was just so distracting and he felt like an idiot for getting horny like a brat just seeing her legs. But... he was a leg-man and he loved seeing her pretty, thin, pale legs.  
  
He swallowed as she continued to look over her paper. Damn it... She was just too cute...  
  
He placed a hand on the back of her head, making her look up. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her forward, kissing her hard. She gave a startled, though muffled, cry, allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she flailed a bit when he started to her lean down onto the floor, finally jerking her legs and nudging his hip.  
  
His eyes shot open at them, realizing what he was doing. He quickly released her and backed away, feeling embarrassed and mortified with himself. Primus, just what the hell was he doing?! She hadn't given him permission to touch her like that!  
  
"S-Sorry." he coughed out, looking away in shame. "I... I just... I'm sorry."  
  
"N-No, no..." Cheeks bright red, Thornstriker sat up and straightened herself up a bit. "I-I... I was just surprised, but I... I didn't hate it..."  
  
"But you never gave me-"  
  
"I-If you want to do to... it, I-I'm fine with it..."  
  
Both of their cheeks turned red, though Thornstriker's much more than his. Well... since she had just given him permission... He swallowed and scooted closer to her again, gently seizing her by the arms this time. She shivered, moaning when he pressed his lips back onto hers. This time, though, she kissed back and allowed him to lay her down onto the floor, his hands now planted firmly on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning and whimpering softly into their kiss.  
  
Seeing her much more relaxed, Bloodshed broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. Hearing her give soft whimpers, he moved one of his hands to her uniform. She shivered when she felt his hand move to her chest, lightly squeezing her right breast.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Y-Yes...! Mmm!" she whimpered out, throwing her arms over her face.  
  
He gave a soft smile to the cute reaction. Still, he had other plans in mind than simple touches and kisses. Pulled her away from her neck, he slowly kissed down her neck and collarbone, his hand moving down to her skirt. Hearing her give a small cry when he lifted it up, he kissed in between her covered breasts.  
  
"I won't hurt you... I promise - you'll like what I have in mind."  
  
She whined a bit when he moved over to her legs, still keeping her arms over her face. She could feel his hands push up her skirt, revealing her underwear to him. He gave a soft laugh, making her even more embarrassed than she already was.  
  
"You're wet."  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"But there's a wet spot." He pushed against it, making her let out a small cry when she could feel his finger against her labia. "You're aroused."  
  
"N-No...!"  
  
He shushed her. "It's okay, don't be ashamed... I know I'm aroused too."  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she removed her arms from her face and sat up. She gasped when she saw a dent in his pants. Looking up at him, her face turned bright red as she realized just how much he probably wanted to do it with her... She never realized high school boys were so... sexually active. Especially Bloodshed. And ever since they became a couple, he always wanted to do it with her. Well... she knew he had been doing it since he was fourteen... Or so the rumors went.  
  
“D-Do you have a co-con-condom?”  
  
“Don’t worry about that yet.”  
  
“B-But we can’t–”  
  
“I meant I have something else in mind right now.”  
  
She blinked, confused. But Bloodshed didn’t say anything more, slowly pulling off her green panties off her. She gasped and shivered, looking away from him when he slipped her legs out of them and placed it off to the side.  
  
He licked the sight at her pink entrance. Primus… just looking at her like this reminded him of their first time. Where she allowed him to pin her down to his bed, to touch her, to love her…  
  
Shit, he was making himself even more aroused than before. While there was nothing he wanted to do more than shove his naked cock into her, he knew he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk getting her pregnant and have her entire academic future ruined because he wanted to do it without a condom.  
  
Swallowing, he leaned down and kissed at her thigh. She shivered and whimpered, but did nothing to stop him. Slowly, he moved his head in between her thighs, much to her surprise.  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed, wha–”  
  
His tongue suddenly ran across her wet labia, making her shriek out in pleasure. “Bl-Bloodshed?!” Her hands grabbed at his hair to pull him back. “Wh-What’re you doing?!”  
  
But he didn’t answer, licking up soft lips again. She shrieked as she let go of his hair, arching her back at the tingling sensation that shot up her spine. What on Earth was he doing?! He had never done this before… Primus!  
  
He spread her lips a bit, breathing hard on her entrance.  
  
“N-NO! Y-You can’t-AH!” She was unable to stop him from licking her entrance directly, causing her to scream out in pleasure. She couldn’t describe the sensation… All she knew was that it was making her moan loud. Primus, It was so embarrassing!  
  
Bloodshed savored her sweet juices as he pushed his tongue up against her wet womanhood. Primus, she was so sweet… And so innocent. Any time his tongue flicked across her skin, she shrieked in pleasure and bucked her hips. She was so sensitive… If he hadn’t been the one to take her virginity, he would have assumed she was still a virgin.  
  
He moved his lips up to her clit, suckling on it gently as he moved on of his hands down to her pussy. She screamed, shaking her head violently back and forth.  
  
“N-NO! N-Not-AH! Not there! NGH! NYAH!”  
  
Seeing her react so positively, he continued to suckle and flick the red bud. He pushed two fingers into her now dripping womanhood, making her scream even harder than before. But she quickly threw her hands over he mouth, jerking back and forth as his fingers moved and twisted inside of her.  
  
Primus… She could feel them stretching her out, caressing her insides as he licked her clit. It felt so weird…! And yet it was amazing… She could feel her insides throbbing and spasming around his skilled fingers.  
  
She nearly bucked off the ground when she felt his tongue move down to her dripping pussy again, pushing in alongside his fingers.  
  
Bloodshed heard her scream into her hands, legs jerking and hips bucking against his mouth and hand. It was so erotic seeing his innocent girlfriend melt against his administrations. It made him cock even harder than before, making him curl his fingers deeper inside of her, pushing up against her inner walls and running against it.  
  
She let out another muffled scream, one that Bloodshed recognized. With that and judging from how her hips were bucking more frequently and her insides were starting to spasm, she was ready to cum.  
  
Pulling out his fingers, he gently seizing her by the hips to hold her steady. His tongue attacked her pink entrance rougher than before, drawing out more and more muffled screams from his much smaller girlfriend.  
  
Finally though, when his tongue slid inside her entrance and began to wiggle, Thornstriker screamed hard into her hands, bucking her restricted hips as much as she could as orgasm washed over her.  
  
Bloodshed just closed his eyes and suckled down her sweet juices. Primus… She was so damn beautiful and erotic when she would come. And though her cries were muffled now, whenever he heard them, they were so beautiful and sexy… It made him want to pin her down and thrust inside her right then and there.  
  
But he held back, rubbing her hips when her orgasm came to an end. She panted hard, whimpering when he pulled his lips away from her womanhood. He licked his lips of her fluids, smirking when he saw that she had thrown her hands over her face, bright red and embarrassed.  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
She stiffened, her cheeks turning even redder.  
  
He chuckled, taking her reaction as a yes. He leaned up and gently seized her arms. She struggled a bit, but he was much stronger, being able to pull her arms out of the way and pinning them down on the floor. She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly pressed his lips on hers, making her moan.  
  
Thornstriker shivered under him, seeing his hard groin up against her stomach. Primus… she could feel how hot he was even through his pants. It made her insides tingle again, shivering even more when she tasted herself on his lips.  
  
Bloodshed pulled back from the kiss, both of them softly. He could see that she was getting bothered again… And to be honest, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold back. He was glad to see that it didn’t look like he would have to. Unless she said otherwise.  
  
He pecked her lips. “Can I continue?”  
  
Thornstriker shut her eyes, cheeks bright red as she nodded.  
  
Bloodshed gave a soft smile to that, kissing her again. He released her arms to hold her gently, Thornstriker relaxing a bit and hugging him back. While he wanted to “repay” her for helping him with his math homework, he just wanted to hold her for a bit. She was so soft and warm… He wouldn’t have minded just holding her all day.  
  
But he knew he couldn’t for long. Not with how stiff his lower half was.  
  
He ignored it for now, simply content with holding her gently.


End file.
